A Different Solder
by KarisTasogare
Summary: YAHF: the group goes with a theme, and Xander is a solder of a differnbt era. Such a small thing,such changes


Title: A Different Soldier (YAHF)

Author: Karis

Disclaimer:

All Buffy and Angel characters are the property of Joss Whedon and crew. I don't claim ownership of them or of any recognizable characters or much else for that matter. Well, except for a very twisted mind. I do not write this stuff for profit and if that were to happen somehow, then the world is more twisted than I am.

Author Notes:

Okay first I am Canadian, so is my spelling deal with it. As for other errors, I just hope they don't get in the way of the story.

Some time ago there was a series of short stories by Starway Man called, '31 days of Xanderween Part Deux'. One of which inspired this work. As I borrowed heavily from his work, I wrote him and was assured this was NOT plagiarism. I doubt my tale will measure up to his, and encourage you to read that if you can.

As well, I have taken a few liberties with the actual events in the episode. The main one being the duty _starts_ at six not ends then (6 pm this time of year, is barely sunset and doesn't fit for the story)

Lastly: "words line this" are spoken, (words like this) are thoughts, and #words like this #are in an alternate language.

Summary: A Halloween fic and just what the title says.

October 30th, 1997

Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale

Principal Snyder looked down at the sheet and frowned in disgust. A well-meaning, but clueless PTA member had come up with having older kids escort younger ones for the annual Halloween festivities, and the Mayor had endorsed the idea. Which meant it fell to him to see that this was done. Only problem was, getting the damn students to volunteer for something like this was next to impossible.

This was because if they were given a choice, and realized that they would get nothing back for giving a little something to the community, the self absorbed cretins would refuse to take part. Snyder might have just handed out detentions and informed the students that they would serve them by doing this, but for two things.

The most important reason was if any little brats were put in danger by their unwilling escorts, the Mayor wouldn't be happy. Beyond this, the last time he had tried something like that, it had resulted in loud objections by both the parents and the school board, and Snyder knew he didn't need THAT headache again.

No, he needed some real volunteers, or at least people he could _claim_ had volunteered. A few implied threats to a few of the 'less desirable' students and Snyder knew would have the people he needed. With this in mind Snyder had headed out of his office to gather the names, and was about halfway down the signup sheet when he spotted 'them'. Someday he resolved to find out if the blond menace was related to the Lt. Summers who had made his time in the army so hellish. If she wasn't then punishing her for that was wrong, but still, revenge was revenge and Snyder took that where he could.

As for the others, well - -, the Harris boy wouldn't ever amount to much, just like the rest of his family, so it was easy to dismiss him. As for the redhead, she could have been a credit to his school; but ever since Summers had showed up, she had become more and more annoying. So Rosenberg would get treated just like those 'friends' of hers.

Snyder had just finished 'encouraging' one of the alternate cheerleaders into signing up, when they passed. So, after giving her the sheet with the rules, he went to confront the 'library gang'. He didn't even bother to make it seem like a request, He simply told them to add their names to the list and brushed aside any flimsy excuses they came up with.

"The children will start and end here, and depart here at six pm. Costumes are mandatory, and there's a list of appropriate ones included in the list of the rules. Now get to class, before you're all late." Then, with a self-satisfied smirk, he stalked off.

"Interesting take on the 'volunteer' concept, huh?" Xander asked annoyed, as he glanced at the list of rules and costume guidelines. Oddly enough, if he had been actually asked, he might have done this willingly. But being roped into it had soured him on the whole idea. He also knew that Buffy had planned a quiet night in, as Halloween apparently was the one night vamps didn't hunt for prey.

Later That Afternoon

Ethan's Costume Shop, Sunnydale

Xander led Buffy and Willow into the small, recently opened shop. He hoped they could find something here; all the other places had been terrible disappointments. Partly due to what costumes were allowable, and partly due to his and Willow's limited budgets. Well, his more than hers, given that his dad spent money as fast as he got it.

What was worse was, according to the sheet, if anyone showed up in a 'non-appropriate' costume, they would be assigned one. Given all he had learned about them, he knew he had to avoid such a costume at all costs. If only to retain even some semblance of dignity and manhood. But this was added to by Buffy talking about doing some historical thing to impress Dead Boy.

Bad enough she hung around with a blood-sucking corpse. But now she was trying to get him to see her as date-worthy? Couldn't she see just how wrong that was? How could she not see past a handsome face, and see the monster lurking underneath?

Angelus was known to be one of the most horrific vampires in history, but even beyond that he was recorded as dying when he was 26 - almost old enough to be her father. Of course, Willow wasn't helping things any as she kept gushing about the romance of it all.

Entering the new shop, Xander thought he was finally making some headway with his girls when Buffy suddenly stopped as she saw a noblewoman dress that was labeled as being English, circa the late 1700s.

"Wow, look at that," Willow said with a dreamy expression. "It looks like something a princess would wear, don't you think?"

"Yes, quite so." Ethan said smarmily. "Such a dress would be worn by girl of 18th century nobility. She would have such made, as to attract suitors, at her first ball. Perhaps we have a princess in our midst? One who has a special someone whom she wants to see her as more than just a young girl?"

Xander quickly turned on hearing the voice, seeing the stranger as a possible threat "Hey. Don't do that. Sneaking up on people is dangerous."

"My apologies, I am Ethan the proprietor here. I am proud of the costumes I have, and have a tendency to talk about them. Perhaps I might be of service finding who you'll become this year?"

"You almost sound like Giles," Willow said smiling at the eccentric man. As she and Buffy continued to look over the huge white and deep rose gown.

"Not Rupert Giles, late of Oxford? I haven't seen the old boy in years." Ethan said continuing the act. All the while, mentally rubbing his hands together in glee. If they knew Rupert, perhaps one of these two might be the Slayer. If she were somehow part of the spell, it would add to the chaos and fun.

Not having heard of the Slayer being a redhead he turned his attention to Buffy, "I think you simply must try that on. If it fits, then we can outfit your friends in similar period clothing. Oh, and don't concern yourself about the listed rental price. Given what Rupert did for me in the past, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement..."

Xander almost panicked at the idea of that happening. (There's not enough Twinkies on the planet) he thought and thinking fast, and came up with something that might work. "Nah, I don't think so. Besides, I doubt Capt Hair-gel would even appreciate it anyway. Didn't we learn in History that the Irish hated and loathed, like, everything English? Still, maybe if he sees you like that, he'll hate it enough to leave and never come back!" He said and wondered if that would be worth it after all.

Buffy scowled at Xander for calling Angel that stupid nickname. She couldn't or wouldn't let herself understand why they didn't get along, but she was determined that one day they should. Meanwhile Xander had continued to talk, and after he made a comment about 'too much material and preferring girls in spandex' she gave him a light slap across the back of the head for being a stupid immature guy.

Willow then found herself considering if it might be worth it to dress up in such an outfit, if only to get Xander to finally notice her as a girl. But even if she did, he probably wouldn't even notice. Even if she wanted to, the rules clearly forbade it, so it wasn't to be. "Stop joking around, Xander! Something like that would fall under the 'no revealing costumes' rule. Now, do you have anything serious to suggest?" she asked acidly

"Well, I was thinking about using my dad's old army uniform, maybe we could all be soldiers or something," Xander offered.

"No way," Buffy shook her head. "Aside from the whole 'orders and duty' thing, which I already get enough of, I'm sure Mom would totally freak. She hates army stuff, something about her brother or something!"

Ethan smiled. Everything he heard pointed to this one being the Slayer, and he wouldn't let her escape. "Perhaps a compromise of a sort, then. Many people have bad images of today's military, but perhaps not of those of other times. At one time it was a career like any other, and if a man served abroad his wife and family went with him. Perhaps you might be interested in being a young Officer's wife, only recently traveled to where he is stationed? And you, young sir, perhaps a poor man's son who joined to escape the typical life of poverty and became a respected member of the unit?" he asked Xander.

"Oh, I'm not sure..." Willow said, feeling more and more uncomfortable with this conversation.

But Buffy saw her chance to get what she wanted. "Come on, Will, if we have to do this we might as well enjoy it!" Then she leaned close and whispered, "Besides, you could even claim to be the sweetheart of Xander's character!"

"I don't know Buffy. Maybe, it depends if Xander is willing to do it," Willow whispered back. Then she addressed her oldest friend, "What do you think, Xander? Can you see yourself in one of those uniforms?"

Xander was examining a dark jacket. He had to admit, the idea of getting some respect, despite his family's reputation around here was tempting. Then Harris recalled something he'd seen on TV a few nights ago. It was a show that was set around some piece of western history, and it wasn't half-bad. Beyond that, it might still be a solution to Buffy's Dead Boy obsession.

"Maybe, Will. Tell you what; assuming I can afford the cost, I am willing, but on one condition. That being Buffy isn't the wife of an Irishman. Instead, she's the recent widow of someone from the guy's unit. That way if Captain Forehead shows up, there will be no talk of romance!"

Willow knew Buffy didn't like that, but it was not that bad a condition "Actually, Buffy, you being in mourning would be easy. We just need to have the clothes not too showy, a-and add a black ribbon or something somewhere. Well, if we follow American traditions anyways. Besides, if we go that way, it'll be like one of those Westerns that Xander and I used to watch with Jesse sometimes. Plus doing Union troops, we might inspire the kids to learn some American history!"

Buffy still didn't look pleased, but she knew that her two friends were behind the idea. Though, only Willow would make a Halloween costume thing into a learning experience. Still, Angel had been around in the 1860s and she wouldn't mind seeing his reaction to her dressed from that time, even if it wasn't as his wife.

"Maybe, Angel could also dress up, and go out with us. I know we heard no real monsters are out, but I would feel better if we didn't take the chance. Besides if Cordelia was hitting on him the other night, than him becoming your escort would be the perfect way to get back at her!" Willow said excitedly.

"Huh? Aw, man!" Xander groaned at the idea of being stuck around the undead guy "Come on, Will can you really see Mr. Tall, Dark and Shadowy dressed up in uniform? Actually being someone who helps people as opposed to just skulking in the shadows and whispering cryptic warnings?" he said, then added to himself (Sure He was around then, but he was running from heroes, not riding with them!)

Xander might have well saved his breath. Because as usual, the girls simply ignored his opinions. His despair was such that he never noticed the strange pleasure on the clerk's face, or questioned how unbelievable the discounts were as he rang them up. As they left, Ethan let himself laugh at how well this was coming together. If all went as it should this would be a truly memorable Halloween.

October 31st, 1997

Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale

Some days are like a certain old nursery rhyme. When they were good they were very good, but when they were bad they were completely rotten. And rotten was _definitely_ the sort of day Cordelia Chase was having.

First, her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend had skipped out on their plans to meet up, twice now. Then several of the cheerleading squad along with some alternates had skipped practice, claiming to be ill. Now she had just heard from her parents, that they had decided to go to an office thing instead of the Mayor's Halloween party. It didn't seem to matter, that she wanted to mix with people she might actually want to know or include in her social group. Beyond that, it had started raining and she thought she had left her sunroof open. Which meant her car's interior would be soaked and the leather seats ruined.

"Miss Chase! A word with you, please!" the whiny voice of Principal Snyder barked out, he had spotted her just as she was almost out the door. "We have a problem, and I need your help to fix it."

(Great, what else can go wrong today?) "Do we, Principal Snyder? I wasn't aware of one. How do you need my help?" Cordy asked with a polite but utterly fake smile. (Probably he needs someone to take the fall for him,) she thought, unknowingly agreeing with Xander's position on the unfairness of the school commandant.

"Well, a member of your cheerleading team volunteered for the Halloween escort duty, but I just got word from the varsity coach that she's sick and so can't do it. Therefore, I need you to step up as captain and fill in for her," Snyder said bluntly, holding out a sheet of instructions. "I'm certain that you won't have any problem with that."

"Umm, I'm sorry but I don't think that's possible, Principal Snyder. My parents want me with them tonight. So, I'm afraid I have a prior commitment. It's a pity I didn't know earlier, or I could have got one of the other girls to step in," Cordelia said in a sweet and hopefully sincere voice. She left it unsaid that she believed the principal should have had contingency plans for such a case, and asking her to fill in for an alternate was utterly beneath her.

"Actually, I already spoke with your parents, and I thanked them for your civic pride. Once they understood what I meant, they assured me you would do a good job tonight." Snyder replied, getting a tingle of pleasure as he watched Cordelia's face fall. "Oh, and just so you know, if you can't find an appropriate costume we have several and they're listed there on the sheet as well."

"Oh, I already have a costume, I had it custom-made weeks ago for the Mayor's party," Cordelia said, doing her best not to let him get her angry. (One day, you little creep; I will see to it that you get yours somehow!) "It's based on the Broadway show 'Cats', actually."

"Well good, just make sure it conforms to the guidelines on that sheet, and I'll see you at five thirty tonight. I'll be inspecting the costumes to insure they're appropriate for being seen by young children."

"I'll see you then, Principal Snyder," Cordelia said and then headed for her car, looking over the sheet as she did.

Then one of the rules almost jumped of the page at her: 'No skin-tight or revealing costumes.' That was horrible; either she covered over most of the costume, which meant the money she'd spent on it wouldn't show at all, or she had to hope someplace still had some decent last minute rental. There was no way she was wearing one of the 'spares', given they were either by definition: nasty, cheap knockoffs or both. So hopeful shopping, and if that failed, maybe she could raid her mother's closet and come up with something.

Later that afternoon

1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale

Willow had headed to Buffy's house immediately after school that day. Once there she heard about Buffy running into Cordelia at the costume shop. Buffy had been there get pick up the last parts of her costume, which had needed to be altered slightly. While there she had heard from the cheerleader how she had been roped into this program as well.

"So, not only will I have to deal with Xander being petty about Angel, but with Cordelia as well," Buffy griped as they got ready, fortunately the rain had stopped so they would probably stay dry. She was kinda glad she wasn't in the noblewoman dress now; aside from the water and the mud, she wasn't sure if it would have been all that comfortable to walk around in.

"Oh, this just keeps getting more fun with each new bit of news. Any idea what she is going as now that she can't wear the costume she's been bragging about for a week?" Willow asked, knowing an unhappy Cordelia would be even worse to deal with than usual.

"No idea at all, the shop didn't have much left. She asked what we were going as and when I told her she got this odd look, and then left after grabbing an overpriced toy gun," Buffy told her. "So Will, are you ready? Because I think I am."

"Yeah, I guess. Just seems wrong not to be in a ghost sheet as usual," the redhead replied, and then Willow finally walked over from behind the room divider. They both took a few moments checking over the costumes to make sure nothing was wrong then stepped back, appraising each other. Both girls were in conservative clothing with long flowing skirts, but there the similarities ended.

Buffy's skirt and vest was dove-grey, and she wore the crucifix Angel had given her last year at her throat. In some ways, she looked like a teacher might have in those times; As well she carried a clutch purse, with a photo of Jesse McNally that Willow had given her, inside it. She had also packed some holy water and a stake, just in case things went bad.

In Willow's case the dress was similarly plain if more colourful. It was of a slightly heavier fabric, and was a light shade of blue. The other difference was instead of a vest she had a jacket, inside of which was an unsealed letter she had made up for Xander to sign and seal for her. It was supposedly from her sweetheart Alex Harris of the Eleventh Calvary. She wished he had really written the letter and meant what was in it. Maybe if he read the words, it would give him a hint and Xander might one day write something similar for her.

"Not your usual style, but the colour suits you," Willow said to Buffy, putting away such thoughts.

"True, but it feels oddly comfortable; and you look great, too," Buffy replied, grinning. "Now c'mon, Mom wants a look before we leave, and she's made up some treat bags. She also made one for Xander, but she wasn't sure if he was meeting us here or not. We'll take it with us and give it to him at school. Hey, I am _so_ looking forward to seeing him in something other than those awful shirts!"

"Yeah, I know Xander must have some other clothes; but he never wears them anymore. So Angel is still meeting us at the school, right?" Willow asked, as they headed downstairs.

"Yep, it took some doing to convince him to come out at all let alone in a costume, but I managed it. If anyone asks, we'll say he's my tutor for history and the partial inspiration of our group theme," Buffy replied. "Had it been sunny today he might have had to meet us later, but with it being overcast he can be there from the start. Not what I planed for tonight, but not as bad as it could have been."

Joyce on seeing them agreed both girls looked very smart in their costumes, but asked them to be sure they got pictures of Xander and other people taking part. This had Buffy wondering about getting a picture of her and Angel as well, if only so she could hint to her mom about a possible boyfriend till she insisted he come over so they could be properly introduced. It was a nearly perfect plan. After all, Angel couldn't object to being introduced as her boyfriend if her mom was already convinced of it. Besides, what could go wrong?

About three hours later

A distance form the school

An older and more experienced Buffy would have known not to tempt fate with such thoughts. But this one still had a measure of trust in the universe. As it turned out, it had been a good thing that Angel had to shown up. Because if he hadn't Buffy would have been teamed up with Cordelia as it had been decided they should operate in pairs. Of course, Snyder hadn't liked she had brought an extra person, but had grudgingly accepted it after Angel had spoken with him.

Of course, Snyder had to make things bad. He said that angel was there to make sure they obeyed the rules, which meant Cordelia would be with them. A solution that pleased no one, especially the angry cheerleader.

For her part, Buffy was a bit annoyed. Angel wasn't in the costume she had picked out, but in something worn by the captain of a ship. Still, even if it wasn't a military uniform, and looked worn enough to be form that time, it somehow suited him. She could easily imagine him in command of a sailing ship and making her welcome as she came on board.

As for Cordelia, what she was dressed up as, Buffy still didn't know. It was resembled what an Old-West cowgirl might wear. She was in a shirt ands denim pants and carrying the toy rifle obtained from Ethan's shop. But, when asked, she'd simply winked and said to call her 'Annie'. Then added to the children, that it was a 'grown-up' joke, and they should ask their parents. Given how 'tomboy-ish' the girl looked, Buffy was determined to find out at some point.

After being inspected briefly by Snyder, the Scooby gang had collected their groups of little children and had set off. They took turns escorting groups of kids up to various doors and even had a bit of fun by trying to stay in character. Mostly this involved asking Angel about 'his travels' in those days. But even Xander got involved and wasn't as mean to Angel about things tonight.

When asked Xander claimed, it was due to 'a soldier's respect for the dead'. But to Buffy it was a sign he was finally accepting him and getting past the stupid jealousy. Well, it was either that or maybe he was being nice because Buffy had told him about who's photo she had used, so she had one of 'her husband' to carry. In any case, after hearing that, Xander hadn't blinked about 'signing' Willow's letter. Buffy doubted he'd done as willow had hoped and read it, but it was something anyway.

Still - Buffy had to admit, were it not for Willow's feelings the temptation she'd briefly felt last year would have been back seeing Harris in the uniform of the Union army. True, Xander wasn't a high ranking officer, but his story of a battlefield commission sounded somehow true. Maybe he had actually tried looking something up for this.

Xander actually found he was having a good time. Sure most of that was due to imagining what Angel's sailor persona really was like and why he traveled so much. But also, to his astonishment, he'd found him eyes being drawn to Cordy and her outfit. If Buffy had been in it he wouldn't have felt guilty about admiring how nicely the jeans fit. But even so, Xander couldn't deny that Miss Chase looked like an absolute hottie tonight. The thought briefly made him cringe, both because of the memory of Jesse's crush and what Cordelia was really like.

Still, he was having fun even there, because he recognized who she was. Since she was dressed as someone outside 'acceptable society', Xander knew he could treat Cordelia like she normally treated him, and get away with it tonight. He also enjoyed that his 'solder;' knew Willow's character. He had even figured out what the handwriting in the letter might not match. Thou what would make a soldier send bits of copied poetry, he had no clue. He wasn't even sure it was poetry, as he had just glanced at it while signing. He figured that later he might ask to read it over and maybe ask her about its importance.

Xander and Cordy ended up a distance behind the others. Cordy having taken into her head to yell at one lady for something. This meant they were separated, when it happened. For a moment they wondered if the thunder was a sign of it raining again. But when they looked at the sky the clouds were clearing. Then a terrible sound reached them, one of a great many people screaming in both pain and terror. Then a moment later, they lost sight of the other group as a wave of something came upon them. It seemed to distort what the saw and then as it reached them it made everything go black.

Ethan Rayne had completed his spell and Fate had rolled the dice. Unfortunately for them all, it had come up snake eyes. Everyone and anyone who had bought anything from Ethan's shop was the effected by the chaos magic. Props became real and those in costume, transformed into who or what they had dressed up as.

The screams they heard were from the transformation and as well from people suffering the after-effects. A boy, dressed up as someone's murder victim, suddenly found all the fake wounds real, and died screaming in pain from them. One little girl, who went out as a teddy bear, was suddenly gone and in he place a bear cub, howling for its mother.

Monsters became real, pirates and villains walked free, even people from comic books suddenly found themselves here. In each case the personality of what the victim had dressed, as and mostly the physical characteristics were switched for their own. Fortunately though, the superheroes and villains - what few there were - found themselves powerless, or else the destruction would have been even worse.

For Buffy and her friends, they felt things start to change then felt consciousness slipping away. Then a new 'person' was there even if their bodies were unchanged. Nothing really seemed to happen to any of them. That is with one exception that being Angel.

In his case however something did happen. Mainly due to the fact he wasn't actually alive. Much as the spell changed someone dressed as a zombie into the walking dead. So too, did it also attempt the reverse; changing Angel into a living person.

Unfortunately, as vampires are dead flesh, inhabited and animated by a demon. To such a being such life force made the body uninhabitable, making it reject the demonic energy and cast Angelus out. However since that energy was all that had kept the corpse immortal, the casting out of the demon meant the body became what it should have been, after so many years. Perhaps had Angel been turned recently, he might have survived the process and found himself alive again. But instead he found himself standing there, a confused and disoriented ghost.

Capt Liam O'Donnell found himself on an unfamiliar street, somewhere near the coast if his senses were to be believed. His last memory was of being aboard ship and of some kind of fight and of it being damaged and drifting. He had no memory of how he got here and concluded whatever happened affected his memory somehow. As for where he might be, or how much time had passed, he had no clue. All he could say with certainty was that he appeared to be some kind of ghost and was able to be seen. This last, based on his having just frightened some poor woman out of her wits, given her screeching. He wasn't sure what was going on but wished the woman would quiet down so he could think.

A moment later he seemed to get his wish, as the woman's eyes rolled back and she fainted. Of course Liam attempted to catch her, but failed. Not only was he unable to touch her, but as she fell back across the threshold he seemed repelled by some unknown force. He was confused by this greatly, but then heard someone running up behind him. Turning he saw what appeared to be a young woman perhaps just past school age dressed like some sort of governess, and apparently in mourning.

Elizabeth 'Beth' McNally was confused; this did not look like the area around Fort Presidio. In fact it looked nothing like anywhere she had ever seen. She was sure most ladies would be overcome by such confusion but she wasn't like them. She had been taught from a young age to deal with the unusual, trained for the day she would be chosen by God to slay the minions of the devil, known as vampires

Growing up in the east, she had received her education from an English scholar. Her father had scoffed at this, until the man had proven it somehow. Then her training had begun. First, learning about the creatures then being trained to fight them. Sadly despite all this, she had been passed over and another chosen. This became clear to her, when during her 16th year a letter arrived indicating this. It was about 18 months later when her 'uncle' had left them, saying that she should forget all that and go on with her life. Thou how she was expected to do so he never said.

It was a short time later, at a formal dance, where she met Jess. A High ranking officer was giving a speech there, and he was acting as the man's aide. Due to her assertiveness (and her unusual education), she had few prospects. But for Jess, such confidence was appealing and despite everything, they were pledged to be married soon after. Unfortunately this meant moving far from home to where his unit was stationed. She recalled the arduous trip but worse the tragedy that befell her mere days after her arrival.

But this was not the time for woolgathering about the past. Wherever she was, things were not as they should be judging from the screams she was hearing. She might not have been chosen, but she would not ignore a cry for help. So when she heard the scream from a nearby house she didn't hesitate, but charged to help. What she found as she arrived confused her though. The man at the door seemed to be repulsed by the threshold, much like a vampire would, but he appeared to be made of smoke rather than substance.

"Sir you will answer, what do you here?" Beth asked. Ignoring the remains laying there as best she could. Then as she looked at him, she added, "You seem oddly familiar, have we have been introduced?"

Capt O'Donnell looked at the girl, he didn't recall seeing her before, but still he too found her somewhat familiar. Then it came to him, the Cross she wore, he recognized the style "I canna be uncertain lass, but I be recalling that cross ye wear - or one very much the same. But my mind is storm-tossed, so I canna say as sure. If ye would perhaps, see to the woman lady, I'd be grateful. She suffered a fit then swooned, and I being a phantasm could nay catch her. Perhaps you would also be knowing what place this is?"

Beth frowned as she moved to where the woman lay. The lady seemed unhurt but for having passed out. Doing her best not to judge, based on such scandalous clothing, Beth pulled her inside. She found this far easier than she expected, then exited the home closing the door after herself and rejoining the ghost.

"I fear I must tell you, I too am afflicted with a problem of memory. But it would also seem that this place is in the grip of some panic. So perhaps we should seek a place of safety, perhaps a church or other such building?"

The two people from a different era agreed this was probably the best option and headed down the street as best they could. They knew at the very least a church might give them clues about where they were. Along the way thou Beth heard a familiar voice calling for rescue and running to help Beth found someone she truly knew

Rose Willowgreen, was the intended of a young officer, who was a member of her (deceased) husband's unit. Rose was a gentle sort, but despite this she was doing her best to stand in defense against the attentions of a wild beast upon some children. Beth had never seen such a creature before, but in driving it off, again found her strength far greater than normal. Afterwards as she comforted Rose, she wondered if perhaps she had been called to God's service, despite her age.

A short while before

somewhat up the street

Xander and Cordy were just getting back on their feet. Because Cordy had made them wait while she yelled at the woman, for handing out coupons for free toothbrushes, they had been somewhat behind the others. As a result they had seen the effect coming. Both of them had turned to get away from it, but were enveloped before they took a single step. This, and the resulting disorientation, caused Xander to stumble into her. Which caused them both to fall.

"Xander! Get off me!" She said pushing him off her and getting up. Then frowned as she found the toy gun seemed heavier and somehow different.

"Excuse me, I seem to have stumbled." Xander said, but not with his usual voice.

Lt Alex Levi Harris took a moment to examine himself. His last memory was of rebel cannon fire and of the something exploding behind them. He had felt a blazing pain in his back and of being thrown forward. But now, there was no pain and in fact even his old wounds didn't hurt him in the slightest. His confusion was only magnified as he noted his rank insignia. He recalled with pride being awarded the brevet Second Lt rank. But now he wore the insignia of a full Lt. Had he somehow survived that blast and been both confirmed and promoted? Further to the point, given the paved streets, where the devil was he now.

"My sincere apologies, ma'am," the possessed Xander said, helping raise the person he fell onto. "Might you do me a kindness if you're able, and perhaps tell me where this place is?" Lt. Harris asked, his eyes moving quickly to assess the threats from the chaos around them.

"Wha-, Xander! What's with the weird act, did you hit your head or something. Something is going on, now smarten up we don't have time for games" Cordelia said annoyed that he was playing around

"Ma'am, I don't know of no-body named Xander. My name is Lt Harris, Alex to my friends. Believe me I ain't plain no games. The last I recall I wasn't even in no town. 'Sides, I do think I'd remember meeting a pretty lady like yourself if we was introduced."

Cordelia might not be friends with Xander, but she had known him for years. He had the manners of a stray mutt; but even he wouldn't carry a joke to this level. Looking him over, she realized too his whole demeanor had changed. He was standing there ready to fight, but at the same time he almost shone with pride. As much as she loved to ridicule him and his friends, she knew that it was hard to hurt someone so broken. That meant trouble as he wouldn't know how to deal with this or even what to do about things. "This is really bad. Okay look, we aren't friends, but we do know each other. I'm Cordelia."

He gave a nod "Trouble huh? Good thing we are both armed, sounds like we might need to be. 'Kay, first thing to do is find someplace defensible." He asked hoping she had extra ammo for that rifle and knew how to use it. "Any ideas about that Miss Cordelia? Perhaps somewhere that might also give us more information?"

"Maybe, Given this being weirdness, the school would be the place to check. Problem is it isn't close and we might not make it" she said as she saw some kind of shaggy monster coming quickly toward them. She never thought to raise the rife, but fortunately a pair of shots from Harris' 44 pistol convinced the thing to seek out easier prey. Seeing this gave her heart "But we can try. Come on!"

Alex found himself thankful that this woman could maintain a quick pace. Many other ladies he had met would have been winded after only a couple of blocks. He also found himself almost attracted to her, but his heart belonged to Rose, and no pretty filly would change that. Even as they ran for the place she knew, he kept an eye out for other shelter. They passed many homes, but Alex somehow knew no one would answer to a frantic knocking, with what was happening.

Finally, after several delays to avoid dangerous creatures, they managed to get to the school and indoors. However the library didn't offer much aside from shelter, as there was little that Giles could do. All Cordelia could tell him was that Xander and a great many others had changed into their Halloween costumes for some reason. She had no reason to suspect where they got the costumes was important. This led to Giles researching possible causes, and drafting her to do the same. He would also have enlisted Xander in this, but for his persona saying he would be of no help in this.

Lt. Harris confessed to the librarian that he had never really been much good at his letters. He shamefully admitted that he needed the Chaplin's help even to write his intended. His attempts at help would only slow them down or might make them miss important points. Far better, he said to borrow Cordy's rifle and see about doing what he could to save lives. It didn't matter that the war he was trained for had been over a century before. He was a solder and he would defend people as best he could.

As he left, both Giles and Cordelia stared after him. For Giles it was in amazement, he had never heard the boy speak in such a respectful way to anyone. For Cordelia it was something more. She found herself wondering about Xander - and what they might have had, if she and everyone else not treated him as something to be despised.

About two hours later

Elsewhere in Sunnydale

It was almost 2 hours later when he spied a pair of women huddled in a church doorway being menaced by a group of hooligans led by someone in a long leather duster. One of them, a young widow by appearances, who seemed to have a ghost behind her, was arguing with the albino leader. He was already moving to help, but then saw the other person and he grew enraged. He didn't know what sort of villains these were, but he would teach them not to threaten his Rose .Lift, aim and fire, the rifle cracked and sent its deadly load toward the villain. His first shot missed, slightly to the left and hit one of the others, somehow making him disappear. The second hit the leader and spin him around as the bullet smashed into his hip.

Spike had been having a ball in the mayhem. Dru had spoken of things being wrong and the slayer being weak. Somehow a instead of a bunch of the kiddies, demons and monsters populated the streets. This led to him having all kinds of fun, while he sought out the weakened slayer. When he finally found her it was even funnier. She was at the doors of a church, trying to get in as if the doors should be unlocked. As well he also saw the Poof behind her somehow made into a body-less ghost. He was all set to feast on them, when things began to go bad.

First off, it looked like Dru was wrong, because if anything she is even stronger than she was. Not only that but she has a confidence about fighting him. Like she has no clue how easy she will be to beat. Still even with that he knows he will taste slayer blood, but just as things are about to begin, somebody starts shooting. Now usually a vampire doesn't have to worry about such things, bullets hurt but cant usually kill them. But whoever is shooting doesn't know that and the first volley somehow dusts the one decent minion he had with him. The second shot was worse still, as it hits him, shattering his hip. Sure it would heal, but in the mean time fighting the slayer would be stupid. That dance would wait for another day, one where things weren't so screwed up. Then cursing who ever had screwed thing up, he limped off as fast as possible. Leaving them all to the 'mercy' of the mini-monsters that were around.

"Coward! Yella-Belly, run home to ya mama!" Alex yelled as he drew sword and charged toward the ladies. He didn't know why they were still outside, but was glad the doorway was somewhat defendable. He also hoped Rose wouldn't watch what went on; as there were things a woman shouldn't be forced to see. But he would worry on that later, for now he had to get to her. That explosion could have killed him and aside form some notes he had no memory of telling her how he felt. That he would change, even if they didn't survive this night.

Amazingly, perhaps because of their leader fleeing and them being hit from both sides getting to them wasn't all that hard "Ladies are you alright?" Alex asked hoping they weren't wounded. Then he saw the ghost "and who are, or recon that should be, were you?" he demanded seeing the nondescript uniform. Before the ghost could introduce himself however Lt Harris found himself wrapped in a hug

"Alex, you're here, you came!" The possessed willow said throwing her arms about him "I was so scared, I didn't know what this place was or how I got here. If not for Elizabeth being here, I would surly have been killed by these creatures. Oh, I should introduce Captain Liam. He seems to be as confused as the rest of us by what is going on. We thought to take shelter in the church but the doors don't seem to open for some reason."

"Yep, this is sure a strange place." He said then introduced himself to the other lady, unsure if he had met her or not "Lt Alex Harris, 11th Calvary, I do appreciate your helping my Rose. I am just sorry a lady like yourself had need to do so."

"Elizabeth McNally, and you have no need of apologizing. Being armed and helping people is expected from me. From childhood, I was taught to fight creatures like the one that ran off. I expected it as my lot in life to fight them as best I could. It was only when I was told the honour have passed me by, I allowed myself to consider being married. Tell me Lt, do we have any idea how we came to such a place?"

"Possibly ma'am. Apparently it is a local custom for children hereabouts dress in costumes one night a year. It is a festival celebrating All Hallows eve. As well, if the lady I encountered is to be believed this is the year 1997, and we all may be are her fellow students. A scholar she took me to confirmed this and told me we was acting as escorts for young 'uns. Somehow they, that is to say us, suffered some effect that changed who we think we are. I left them both in a place of safety, a huge library, where they is seeking an answer to how this happened."

"So ye be sayin, we might or might not really be here." The ghost said "That might be explaining how I came to be here. I be Capt Liam O'Donnell lately of the good ship Darla's Peach. It might also explain how I seem to feel some connection to Miss Beth. Although I canna see how mere clothing could cause such. Further, I lived and apparently died a good God-fearing Catholic, so why then does the cross and doorways repel me? Explain me that, if ye can!"

"I believe he would if he knew Capt." Elizabeth said gently "But, as he said, he only knows what that local woman told him. Perhaps we shall go to that place, and so might find the answers ourselves. Either from them or from the scholar's books."

They all agreed that going to that place seemed a good idea. Even if for no other cause than to see such a library as Alex described to them. However they had only just set off and hadn't gone all that far when the spell suddenly ended. Each of the affected people felt a wave of disorientation as the possessions came to an end. They found they were themselves again and back in control of their bodies. The pistols and rifle reverted back to plastic. But the effect on Angel was much more profound, due to the loss of physical form.

The chaos magic had attempted to give him life, but destroyed his body by driving his demon out.

As such, when the spell ended Angel's soul reemerged to find itself in the form of a ghost. Having no idea how this happened Angel was very confused not to mention annoyed hat he was unable to touch anything. "Buffy, what's going on?" he demanded "Something has happened to me. I don't feel right . . ."

"Angel, Oh Nooo?" Buffy shrieked as she saw her boyfriend was now a floating spirit. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to fix this. Giles will know. He always knows stuff."

"Maybe, but I don't think he can fix this." Angel said accepting what he knew to be his situation "Buffy, I can't feel my demon anymore. It is gone and with it most of the guilt for what it did. Something must have driven it off somehow. I can almost believe I might be forgiven, for my part in all that it did."

A while later

Sunnydale High School

The rest of the trip to the school was spent figuring things out and dealing with them. Liam, for he couldn't think of himself as Angel anymore, knew his ghost was somehow drawn to the crucifix he had given Buffy. But as they walked he also felt a pull toward a certain house as they neared it. Buffy had gone up and found what remained of his mortal body. The decay of two centuries meant there was little remaining but she dutifully collected what there was. These she took with her to the library, hopeful Giles might fix this somehow.

There they had found Cordelia waiting. She told them that it was probably the Watcher who has ended the spell. After Army-guy Xander had left, Giles had asked about the rifle and where she found an antique in working order. This reminded her of the fact it had been a toy and she told him so and about the shop she got it in. On hearing the name of the place, Giles had got very angry and told her to stay here. He also told her to keep looking just in case, then left muttering about stupid immature quacks and dealing with that 'tosser' to fix this.

Cordelia had done so, and told them how in doing so found out about Buffy being the Slayer and everything else. She also mentioned that as they seemed now to be themselves, Giles must have found the guy and so ended the spell.

Buffy could tell Cordy was slightly in shock about all this. Mostly due to how she was talking to them, instead of just being nasty. Buffy suggested they all head home, then meet here Monday mourning to discuss all that happened. They all agreed, knowing that they needed to think about things before they could possibly discuss or come to grips with them. They also resolved to spend the weekend in as normal a manner as possible and so it passed almost sedately.

November 3rd, 1997

Sunnydale High library,

Xander gave a yawn which ended in a groan as he sat at the library table. It was just too early, at least an hour before they would usually think to be here. "Somebody clue me in, why we had to be here before sunrise?"

"Because, given what happened Friday night, we may need to research stuff" Buffy told him suppressing a slight yawn of her own. "Just because we seem okay doesn't mean we are. Plus, maybe, we can find something that will help Angel. That is if Giles hasn't already." She said hopefully

"Yes, quite, as fascinating as that might be. First we should deal with the possible effects on those of us still alive." Giles spoke as he carried a tray with hot drinks for them all "Unfortunately, the cad responsible for all the trouble escaped, despite the steps I took to restrain him. I also doubt he would willingly return. Now, having time to reflect on it, what can people tell me about any lingering effects from that chaos?"

#Well, my foreign language classes should be a breeze from now on# Buffy said in Latin then continued in English, "I think so, anyways. Near as I can tell, the person I became was a Potential, but unlike me, found and trained so to be ready for being Chosen. When she wasn't, she got married in the hope that her daughter might succeed where she had failed." Buffy scowled "I gotta say, her whole outlook was seriously nutty. She saw being the Slayer like it was as good as winning a lottery jackpot or something."

"Interesting, I wonder if her existence was authentic and what effect these memories will have on your duty here and now." Giles said intrigued by the concept of Buffy if she had been fully trained and indoctrinated. But such speculation served no one at this time, and he turned toward Xander and willow. "I believe I can take it from your positions; there were some effects on you two as well?"

Xander took a long slow breath and nodded "You might say so Giles, and some more profound than others." He said then looked to Willow to continue.

"It's… well, its like we have two sets of memories for the last couple o' years." Willow Rosenberg said quietly with a slight Irish accent "I mean, I know Rose wasn't really real but - -, she kinda feels like she was. When I look at Xander now, I am not sure if I am seeing my best friend since kindergarten, or the man who mailed me romantic letters from the battlefield. The person I help with his schoolwork or the man I traveled to be with so we could spend the rest of our lives together..."

"Its like that for me as well. I have memories of growing up as part of the army. Of being a runner first and then joining up as a scout or something. Since that happened, it is like my parents are strangers to me. I keep needing to remind myself that I'm not from those times or an adult." Xander said sipping his coffee "It is really weird, all I really know about his age is he could go to a bar and get legally served. Thou given how I things look to me now, that is something I doubt I will ever do." Xander said shuttering at the thought of ending up like his father or Uncle Rory.

"Xander, I have to ask. Did the feelings he had for Rose translate make you feel things for willow?" Buffy asked hoping _some_ good would come of this mess.

Xander looked even more troubled "That's the confusing part buff. That guy had asked Rose to marry him, and even arranged for her to move to where he was. He intended for her to be his wife and the mother of his children and all that entailed. For me, Willow was a friend, almost family. She wasn't someone I even looked at in that way. But now I am not sure what I feel and what might happen. Giles what are the chances the memories are temporary and will fade like a dream?"

Giles sighed at the hopeful looks he saw from both of them. How could he tell them, that there was no way to know what the answer was. Had this been anything else than chaos magic, they might be able to research it. But given it's nature, it was completely unpredictable. The effects could be instantaneous or develop over time. They could last minutes or years or even be permanent. There was just no way to tell.

"I wish I could tell you the answer, but no one can. With most spells it would depend on the power of the caster and how the spell reacted to the person it was cast on. But with this it is like predicting the results of thrown dice, you might know the possible answers, but cant know which will appear in a given case. As well, given the spell also invoked a god of change and thresholds to power it, it is anyone's guess at how much power was involved. I have little doubt that even prophecies could be rewritten by this." he said regretfully knowing that this mess would reach further than anyone yet knew before continuing.

"Unfortunately I my knowledge of magic is incomplete at best. While in my youth I did study it, certain events forced me to turn my back on all such things. Terrible and tragic events that led me back to being a watcher. It is possible that with enough time and study I might find something, but it is far more likely we will learn as much by observing the effects for ourselves."

Buffy nodded, unsure if she should ask for details. Then realized what wasn't being talked about and needed to know. "So what about what happened with Angel? There is a way we can bring him back to us, Right?"

"Sorry Lass, but that be a no." Angel's disembodied voice said from somewhere "Not that I really ever left exactly."

Giles looked uncomfortable "Yes, well . . . When you dropped off the remains here, it allowed Angel's ghost to remain anchored for want of a better term." He moved over to pick up a small book and continued "As for what happened, that I _was_ able to determine. As I have told you, when someone becomes a vampire their soul is cast out and a demon enters and animates the previously dead body. On Friday night, the magic tried to reverse this process, by funneling life force into him. Had he been any other vampire he would have probably been obliterated on the spot. Given the demon, which was forced out, was the only thing holding the body together. However, since his soul was already there and tied to him, this plus the life force caused him to become a ghost. That is our theory in any case. We also wonder if the spell destroyed the demon, but there is no way to know. Angel and I have spoken over the weekend and it would seem the curse he was under may have been partially broken as well. The lessening of his guilt would seem to suggest that is the case."

Buffy, felt tears forming in her eyes and felt a terrible guilt. "So if I hadn't convinced him to dress up he might still be alive then."

"Nay Buffy, no alive." His voice was heard again "physically here perhaps, but never alive. Yes, being a ghost means I canna hold you. But I will still be here, and can fly you so long as you wear that cross. Perhaps, we are meant to walk thru the gates o Heaven together. . ."

"It's still beyond freaky that someone would do this!" Cordelia said angrily "Giles just what kind of creep was that guy?"

"I wish I could say I didn't know Cordelia. But unfortunately I know him all too well. Ethan was once someone who I called a friend. He and I were very angry young men, but he refused to let go his anger and grow past what he was. I just wish we cold tell the authorities the truth, so they could hunt him down. Because of his actions many people's futures may have been changed drastically. As well, people who should have been safe died that night." Giles said with a look of sadness and guilt on his face

"Yeah, dealing with human evil can be worse than vamps and such." Buffy said in her guilt "Its one of the things that always worries me about having the rest of you involved. You could be hurt or killed because I wasn't good enough to protect you." Then she remembered something and asked "Hey Xander, did you load that rifle with special bullets or something? I seem to remember you managed to dust a vamp with it, and really injure Spike as well."

"Don't think so Buff, near as I remember they looked normal anyways." Xander stopped and considered "Don't know about the dustin, I didn't see it good. But as for Spike, given it was a 44, I think I have an idea. A slug from one of them shatters bone if it hits. I'd guess even vamps take a while to recover from a busted hip." Then he shrugged and moved over to where she was and put a hand on her shoulder

"Buffy, given how things are I won't tell you not to worry. But that said, you have to accept, with you or without you we are in this fight." Xander said his voice firm as if he was channeling the person he was Friday night "Alex Harris fought and maybe died in the civil war, but he understood the risk. But despite the fact he couldn't read he carried a quote from a fellow Texan with him."

The girls looked at him as he turned his eyes skyward and reverently recalled the words; "It said 'Let me tell you what is coming. We may win independence, but I doubt it. They are determined to preserve the Union. They are not a passionate people. But once they begin to move, they gain a steady momentum and the inevitability of the tides.' Buffy, he carried that always, to remind him that no matter how bad stuff got, victory would one day be theirs. Just as hopefully it will be for us."

Fin

End note: Well this part is done. Not sure if I will continue this storyline thru the rest of the series. Given the after effects of these things, especially that Angel isn't there except as a ghost. Might or might not. Probably decide based on feedback.

Karis


End file.
